1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device capable of storing data.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices may be employed to store data. The semiconductor memory devices may be divided into nonvolatile and volatile memory devices.
Nonvolatile memory devices maintain data stored therein even though power is cut off. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include flash memory devices such as NAND or NOR flash memory devices, Ferroelectrics Random Access Memory (FeRAM), Phase-Change Random Access Memory (PCRAM), Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM) or Resistive Random Access Memory (ReRAM).
Volatile memory devices do not maintain stored data when power is cut off. Examples of volatile memory devices include Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) and Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM).